Closer Than Ever
by cutiepie100
Summary: This story is related to the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, except it takes place in present day. Experience the adventure, the friendship and sibling love as four siblings once again take on the battles of Narnia.full sum inside. please READ!
1. Life At Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any Characters from C.S Lewis Books. I only made up, Asher, Clare, Aason and Molly and they're mother. And any other characters that you don't recognize from the movie or the books. Those are all C.S Lewis! He's an awesome writer by the way! LoL. **

**A/N: Okay this is my first Narnia fanfic. I really hope you like it.I just want to say when you're done to please review this story. The point of view will mostly be in Aason's but it will change from time to time but I promise you won't get confused. Haha. **

**The summary below explains what this story is about. This story is related to the book/movie The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. But there is no witch, so its just gonna be called…The Lion and The Wardrobe. But don't worry about it. Sorry about the long summary!**

**FULL SUMMARY: This story is about four siblings, Asher and Clare (twins that just turned 16, also the oldest, Asher is older by 15 minutes) Aason (12 almost 13) and Molly (age 7). Because they have financial problems, their mother has a new summer job and it's far from they're home. They're father is also sadly fighting in the war in Iraq. They're mother sends her children to spend the summer with Grandma Lucy in London because she just can't take her children with her and they wouldn't have much luck living on their own. Aason just can't get along with his siblings, especially his older brother, Asher and his younger sister Molly. And what's worse? They leave right on his birthday! But Grandma Lucy's stories of the famous Narnia, keep them all entertained for a while. But what happens when they actually come across the wardrobe and they journey to the actual world of Grandma Lucy's tales? Will Aason ever get close to what he calls "a broken family?" **

**ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!**

**Oh yes, there are definitely Pevensie and Carlson relations!**

**Molly- should remind you of Lucy**

**Aason- should remind you of Edmund**

**Clare- should remind you of Susan **

**Asher- should remind you of Peter.**

**Ahh I'm so nervous about this one TOO! I really hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Grandma Lucy actually got to pet a real live lion?" Molly Carlson asked her mother eagerly.

"Yes she did." Rose smiled. "His name was Aslan, king of Narnia."

"Is there more to the story?" Molly wanted to know.

"I don't know all of it. Only Grandma Lucy remembers it all." Rose said. "And you were just like her when she was your age."

Molly's face gleamed and snuggled more deeply into her bed. Her eyes getting were getting heavy, but she wanted to hear more about Narnia.

"But you need to get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." Rose kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mom, have u ever been to Narnia?" She asked through a yawn.

Rose chuckled. "No."

"Has dad?"

"Nope. Not him either."

"That's sad. I wish I could go."

Rose laughed. "The wardrobe is long gone honey."

Molly was so adorable. Her eyes were huge and almond shaped. They were dark brown. Her skin was naturally tan a little and her hair was dark, long, thick and curly. She usually kept it in two braids. She was always happy and smiling. But her feelings got hurt really easily.

"Do you think Asher and Clare had a good birthday today?" Molly asked.

"I'm sure they did. Its hard to believe they're 16 already." Rose sighed.

She had Clare and Asher when she was only 18. Rose was a beautiful woman with large blue eyes and blonde hair. All of the children had their father's dark hair. She was known as the most beautiful woman in the world. But it was a family joke. She was 34 years old and she loved her children dearly. Clare and Asher were born May 4, 1989. It was now year 2005.

"Good night Mom." Molly whispered and it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

**-----------------**

The next morning was bright and sunny.

"Mom! Asher's taking way too long in the shower again." Aason complained. "And the bus gets here in what? 15 minutes?"

"Actually its 20 minutes." Rose corrected her son.

Clare laughed. "Aason, you haven't hit puberty yet, so you don't have to worry about BO yet."

"SHUT UP." Aason growled.

"Clare." Rose warned. "Aason watch your mouth."

"Sorry." Clare said rather defensively.

Clare wasn't usually the one to start an argument. But this was just the perfect comment, she just had to make it! She brushed her long freshly washed hair. It was layered at the bottom. She put it half up. She was beautiful just like her mother, her eyes were blue and big. She was the only one with her mother's large blue eyes. She was possibly, the most gorgeous girl at school. She was smart and logical, another one of those perfect straight-A students. She was gentle and kind.

Now Aason was a small, well-built boy of 12 years of age. He was adorable and all the older girls in high school (most of them were Clare's friends) thought he was incredibly cute. He had a mass of droopy dark ringlets, which made him look even cuter. His eyes were of course dark brown and his skin was soft and not to tan but not even close to white either. He also had braces, but he looked good in them. Most of the girls in his grade would love to have him as her boyfriend, but he couldn't worry about girls when there were so much sports going on. Plus girls were one of his weaknesses that no one knew about. His moods changed everyday, in fact, he could be such a sweet kid, but his moods have been il-tempered ever since his dad got called to war.

Asher was the oldest out of all of them. Including Clare, but she was only 15 minutes younger. He looked similar to Aason, which Aason definitely hated, same dark, long, curly hair and same eyes and same skin. But he didn't look EXACTLY like Aason, just very similar. He was just about the hottest most popular guy at NVHS (North Valley High School) and a great soccer player. He had the body of a runner, hot and muscular.

Yes, they did seem to have the perfect social life at school. But sadly, they have a dad that's off fighting in Iraq. Of course, the bills were getting higher and it was hard when the father wasn't there to help paying for the bills. They all missed their father and they loved him dearly. Danny was his name. He too had a thick curly hair and huge dark eyes. But the thick curls only stayed when he was younger. The ringlets were now of course, all chopped off.

Now that you've gotten to know everybody….on with the story.

Aason banged on the door once again. "Asher!"

"Ace, leave him alone!" Rose grunted struggling through her paper work. "I have many bills to pay and I need it quiet."

"Why do you always take HIS side?" Aason spat out, pouring milk into his resses puffs. He was so annoyed that he spilled milk all over the counter and didn't bother to wipe it up.

"Wipe that up please and when your done put it in the dishwasher." Rose said sternly.

"Wow." Aason rolled his eyes. "Why don't you give any orders to Clare or Asher?"

"Because they do what they're told." Rose said now getting annoyed. "Aason, please…I really need to-"

"Molly doesn't either." Aason folded his arms. "And you still yell at me-"

"Ace! I'm not yelling at you!" Rose shouted.

"Um, I think you are." Aason said rather rudely.

"Ace! I don't need this from you. Why are you being so difficult? We haven't even started the day yet!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah we did! We're awake aren't we?" Aason threw his bowl into the sink. He almost broke it. He didn't eat any cereal either. He just wasted the whole bowl and all of the cereal just went down the sink, into the garbage disposal.

He angrily stalked down the hall.

Asher came out of the bathroom laughing. Rose sighed. "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Sorry, but keeping him waiting is such a riot! He gets so mad over the stupidest things!" Asher kept laughing. "He can be such a loser, its not even funny. Oh wait! It is funny!"

Clare heard the whole thing too. She was also laughing hysterically.

"Clare!" Rose said shocked.

"Sorry mom, I can't help it, it's so funny!" Clare said.

Aason heard the whole thing and came storming down the hall and went straight up to Asher's face.

"Well you're an even bigger loser than anyone in this whole entire universe!"

"Wow good one." Asher replied.

Aason's anger just kept boiling up inside of him. He wanted to punch Asher right in the face, to knock out his perfect white teeth and to give him a black eye, but he didn't.

"Aason, you've been so tensed up lately. What is wrong?" Rose asked him.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG! ITS LIVING WITH THE MOST HORRIBLE FAMILY THAT ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE!" Aason burst out. "AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, IM TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

At that moment the bus arrived and Aason picked up his things and stomped out the door, he couldn't wait to get out of there. He would just have to shower and changed at the school.

Molly already ran out the door to meet it. She always loved school.

The high school bus was right behind it.

Asher hugged his mother goodbye. "Try not to give him a hard time anymore okay? I don't know what he's going through but I need you to not make things worse for him okay?"

"Sorry mom." Clare kissed her Rose's cheek. "I won't do it again."

"Its all right honey. Now…off you go."

"Mommy!" Molly yelled. "I can't find my flowered skirt!"

Molly's bus would be coming soon after the Jr. High and High school bus.

Asher knew he shouldn't have made his brother so upset like that, but Aason really kind of overreacted.

As he boarded the bus he sat wondered what was really bothering Aason.

_He's such a baby when he has his stupid out-bursts like that_. Asher thought annoyingly.

**------------- **

Aason felt relieved as he stepped out of the locker room showers. He combed his curls and got dressed. The bell was about to ring and he hurried out.

The day seemed to drag on. May always seemed like it was the longest month of the school year, maybe because it was the last full month of school.

He went from Math to Science. He ate two slices of pizzas at lunch that day, even though he wasn't that hungry. He was feeling depressed about the fight with his family that morning, he didn't even feel like talking to all of his homies. AHe (he was one of the most popular kids in school! What's wrong with him? Haha.) After he finished eating, he started to draw pictures on a napkin.

He loved to draw. It was one of his talents. . Brian, Aason's best friend, rushed up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey, you should sign up for soccer camp in the summer!" Brian told him eagerly, stuffing chicken nuggets in his mouth.

"Yeah I will, definitely." Aason shook away the negative and put on his positive face. He loved soccer and he was really good at it. He also loved to skateboard and to rollerblade. He knew someday when he was older, he was going to compete in the REAL competitions.

"Plus, I'm SURE Emily is going to be there to watch you everyday." Brian teased with a smile on his face.

Aason glared at him. "Will you keep it down? I don't want everyone to know that I'm going out with her." He hissed.

"Why not?" Brian asked.

"Its kind of embarrassing." Aason felt his cheeks grow hot.

"What is?" A kid from his math class asked.

"Nothing." Aason muttered and he glared at Brian again.

"You're almost 13! That's pratically an adult!" Brian told him in a more hush voice. "Growing up means girlfriends and-"

"That's because you're the sixth youngest in our class." Aason said picking up his tray.

"But…."

"Okay end of conversation." Aason stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

(quick note: more school scenes will be later)

**--------------**

Aason sat talking online that night to Emily on the computer. Emily was having trouble telling her mom that her and Aason were going to hang out at the skate rink tomorrow after school. They've been talking for hours trying to work things out.

"Ace, I want the computer." Asher said standing over him.

Aason growled annoyed. Very bad timing. "I'm not done." He snapped.

"You've been on it all night." Asher said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I need to do homework."

"I don't care." Aason snapped.

EMILY: What should I do?

"Ace, please." Asher said.

Aason was about to respond when his mother called, "Aason! Give him the computer."

Aason clicked off and stood up.

"I LOVE how you always get what you want." He hissed at his brother.

"Aason, what's wrong?" Asher asked gently. "You haven't been yourself at all lately."

"Just leave me alone." Aason turned his back and walked out the door.

He flopped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

"Aason?" A familiar voice said.

He sat up to see Molly standing at the side of his bed.

He groaned. "What do you want Molly?"

"Well I'm painting for art class and Asher and Clare are busy." Molly said eagerly. "You're a really good drawer so I was wondering if you could help me."

"I could care less about your stupid art project." Aason snapped.

Molly's smile faded. "Please Aason?" She asked quietly and politely.

Aason was getting really annoyed. She was the most annoying person in the world.

"Molly….did you not hear me the first time? Hear let me say it again. I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR STUPID ART PROJECT." Aason said nastily.

Molly's eyes filled with tears. "But Aason I-"

"Go away Molly! You're just about the most annoying person in the world."

Molly started to cry. "Well you're the meanest brother anyone could ever have!" She choked out and with that she ran out of his room, slamming his door behind her.

Aason flopped back on his bed. He knew he should feel guilty, but he didn't. Not when he felt like he was mad the world. Why did life have to be so hard?

**---------------**

**So what'd you think? Yeah this story is mostly going to be in Aason's point of view. I really hope you guys liked it. Please review! Comments, questions? Nothing mean please. Thank you so much! Ahhh I'm so nervous, I hope I did well on this story! **


	2. She sees Him

**A/N: I'm on to the next chapter already. Yay! Its exciting! You really have to read this chapter so you'll understand the rest of the story. VERY GOOD PART IN THE BEGINNGING. **

**I also plan a very heart-melting chapter ending. I guess I won't leave you with a cliffhanger this time. Haha. I know it's a lot of words, but you will understand the story better later in the future. I especially want you to get to know the other three siblings better. As you can see they are very much like Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan. Oh yeah! Point of view switches, just so you'll know. Anyway, on with the story. **

**A sweet brotherly love ending ahead. **

**-------------**

**Chapter Two: She Sees Him**

Molly couldn't sleep that night. She wiped her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. She was still upset that she didn't get her art drawing done and it had to be shared tomorrow. All because of stupid Aason.

She sat up and looked at her purple digital clock near her bed.

_1am. I don't think I've stayed up this late before. When will the sun finally come up? _She thought. She got out of bed. _I wonder what its like outside at this time of night?_

She put her on her slippers and looked around her large, purple room. She loved her room and her house. It was the perfect house. It was big, in their own area, not deep in the woods, but not squished on the same side of the street with many different houses in town either. It was up in woodsy areas, with cliffs to climb on and a pond to fish and canoe at. They're home was just about perfect. But the financial problems weren't doing any good. As if she knew what they were.

Molly wanted to go near the pond, which they call Duck Frog Pond. Since it was it had many ducks and frogs in it.

Molly put on her slippers, and tiptoed out the door. It was very warm out, which was surprising to her. She thought nights were always cold. She smiled to herself. She loved it, the feeling of being outside, at one-thirty in the morning, the warm breeze shifting back and forth. She loved the stars that twinkled and the half moon that shone so brightly. Even though she seen them before, that night they were just extra special.

Molly dipped her soft hands in the water. It felt so cool and refreshing. She saw two ducks gliding along the quietly gliding along the pond. She listened to the sound of peep frogs repeating their chirping sounds.

_Wow, I wish I could stay out here forever. Its so peaceful_. Molly thought happily. _I bet I could spend the night out here. I'm seven years old. Mom would have to say yes._

She smiled at the thought. She looked down and kept swaying her hands in the water. When she looked up again, that's when she saw him, on the other side of the pond.

A beautiful lion, with a long silky mane and large captivating eyes. Every time he walked, his big powerful paws shook the ground near him. He was the most majestic thing she'd ever seen. He was now calmly lapping the water from the pond with his long pink tongue.

Lions? In Florida? Molly wondered. _I can't believe it! A real live lion_!

Molly watched the animal admiringly for a while. She knew to she had to keep her distance, Lions were dangerous. But she thought it was weird that a lion was in her hometown. Didn't they live in Africa?

The lion's head now looked up and his eyes met hers. Molly trembled with fear.

"Oh no, he sees me." She said outloud. "He probably thinks I'm dinner."

But she could see the love and the warmth in his eyes, a look that meant that he was never to hurt her.

Molly gasped. "Aslan?" She said quietly. "Could it really be you? " Her knees were now shaking.

For sure, she knew that she saw a small, tiny smile creep on his lips and that's when he roared his almighty roar. It was loud and strong and it startled her. But everything around her was acting like she haven't heard a thing.

Soon the lion turned his back and walked away. He turned his head back to look at Molly once again and gave her a look that said, "Goodbye for now…."

And he began walking once again until he vanished.

"Aslan?" Molly said. He was gone? So soon? "Come back!" She felt tears rush to her eyes. He's gone.

"Aslaaaaannnn!" Molly shouted at the top of her lungs. Hoping that he would hear her.

But no answer.

She immediately turned around and ran back into house and tiptoed to her room.

**--------------**

"Molly." Clare gently nudged her little sister. "Molly. Its 10:45."

Molly opened her eyes and saw her sister's pretty face above her.

"Clare, I saw him. I saw Aslan. He was everything like he was in Grandma Lucy's stories!" Molly told her eagerly.

Clare sat on her bed. "Surely you were dreaming."

"But I wasn't. I was at the pond, last night and he was there and he smiled at me." Molly's smile was now gone.

"Molly….it was a dream or it must've been you imagination." Clare told her as she stoked Molly's frizzy French braids.

"Is Mom here?" Molly asked.

"Nope. She's going to be at a meeting all day today. She's six hours away right now and Asher and I are in charge." Clare explained.

"What day is?" Molly rubbed her eyes.

Clare giggled. "Its Saturday silly and you won't have any trouble with Aason today because he's at the skate park."

Molly smiled. "That's a happy thought."

Clare laughed. "Want some cereal?"

"Oatmeal would be better."

"Oatmeal it is then."

Downstairs, Asher was watching TV and talking on the phone and eating chips. He looked really good in his jeans and his rolling stones t-shirt. (just to let you know how hot he was).

"Wanna walk around town?" Clare asked them both.

"Yeah!" Molly exclaimed happily. "Lets go to the Shore Path and find crabs."

Asher groaned. "Alright, alright." He put the phone back to his ear. "Hey I gotta go, I'm babysitting today. For Molly and Clare both." He flashed a playful smile.

Clare glared at him while Molly giggled.

"Comb your hair." Molly laughed.

It was a sunny day as usual. The streets were crowded and busy but once they reached the beach it was a little quieter.

Molly ran down to the beach and started splashing in the water with another little girl that was near by. They were both laughing and having the best time. A lot of people were there that day. Tanning, swimming, talking…the usual beach thing.

Clare and Asher sat next to each other in the sand, watching Molly.

"I'm worried about Aason." Clare said randomly.

"We all are." Asher sighed.

"He's always been the stubborn type but never like this." Clare said thoughtfully. "I wish we knew what was bugging him all the time."

"I think the fact that he's 12 and that he's going through a lot of tough issues, especially dad."

Clare smiled. "Puberty is definitely one of them. Can't forget those mood swings."

Asher smiled. "That's probably it."

"I tried to talk to him, but he said I wouldn't understand. He's just not comfortable talking I guess." Clare flipped her head over and started putting her hair up in a high messy bun. "I also find that he's also been wicked mean to Molly."

"I noticed that too. He's also been getting on my last nerves." Asher told her. "I can't help but get mad too."

Clare nodded. "I totally agree."

"But like, we used to be really close, but now we're not anymore." Asher looked down. "I don't know. He'll be alright."

"Yeah, he's tough." Clare laughed.

Asher brushed some of his floppy curls out of his face, not that would do any good,

"You and Aason are alike, in a good way. Same long curly hair, both loved by girls." Clare said.

"Yeah I am a complete girl magnet." Asher said.

Molly ran back up to them. She held a giant starfish in her hands. "Look at what I found!" She exclaimed eagerly.

"Whoa. Are there any sandollars?" Clare asked.

"Yup. Tons of them!" Molly ran back.

"Come on." Asher said getting up and they raced down to Molly.

**----------------**

"Wow, way to shread." Tim (one of Aason's friends) told Aason, as he started taking the knee pads off. "Your getting really good at this."

Aason smiled at him. "I know."

"You should get a trainer or something." Brian said. "Compete in the Big Leagues."

Aason laughed.

Emily came walking over. She looked like a model for her age. She was tan, long blonde hair up in two French braids. Her eyes lightly covered with eye-shadow and mascara to bring out her long eye lashes. A cute top that said, "if you're cute, you're worth it," on the front and a denim mini skirt. She was the just about the prettiest girl in 6th grade, actually she WAS the prettiest girl in 6th grade.

Aason smiled at her when he saw her.

"I saw you do your….thing." She said, her cheeks turning red.

Aason nodded. "I know you did. I'm glad your here."

Emily smiled a shy smile.

Good thing Tim and Brian and the other skaters were too busy chatting. Aason like Emily a lot. They had a crush on each other for a while and they started going out at a dance.

"Wanna get ice cream?" Tim asked. He wiped his sweaty forehead. "It kinda hot."

"Yeah lets get some." Brian agreed. He turned to the other guys. "Jack! Hector! We're going to get ice cream!"

"Alright….be right there."

Aason reached for Emily's hand and meshed their fingers together. Her hand felt to so soft. Emily smiled….loving the touch of his warm hand.

Aason let go when they all started walking into town.

"Wow its pretty busy." Aason commented.

"Its all those insane tourists." Tim said watching a lady with pants hiked up past her belly button and tucked in flower shirt with a camera around her neck.

Emily gave a soft giggle and her eyes glanced over back to Aason.

_He is so hot. Curly hair, huge dark eyes. _Emily thought. _We're going to have hang out so much this summer. I can't wait._

His eyes met hers for a split second and then looked away, before his other friends (except for Brian) got the clue.

They ended up staying in town all day, hanging out, eating ice cream and pizza, chilling by the beach, regular fun stuff on a Saturday.

But Aason and Emily departed from the guys a while ago. He walked her home and stood at the end of her driveway. It was getting close to dark.

"Well, thanks for everything Ace." Emily told him.

"Don't mention it." Aason told her. "I promise we'll hang out this summer."

"I'm definitely looking forward to it." Emily said, her cheeks flushing.

They stared at each other for a while. Aason's heart was racing and his knees were trembling. He suddenly felt this strange urge…and then….without thinking, he closed his eyes and leaned in closer and closer….until their lips were barely touching. He opened his eyes and realized what he was doing.

He felt like he needed too….like he wanted too… and he felt so afraid and so weird. But he also felt warm and tingly. Her face, her lips, he felt like…he wanted her.

Aason's eyes lingered on hers for a while before he pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth to let his tongue enter.

He did. Her lips were so soft.

He then pulled away after several moments. He just had his first kiss. Wow. He was only 12 and he never kissed anyone before and he acted like he had experience.

_Where'd he learn to kiss like that?_ Emily wondered.

"I…uh….gotta go…" Aason choked out. His heart was still beating rapidly, but not as fast.

"Okay…I'll call you later." Emily gave a little shy wave as Aason turned to go.

The walk seemed endless, with the kiss still on his mind. He felt happy and scared at the same time. What if he and Emily do like they do in the movies? The way he kissed her tonight….at his first time!

Aason walked in. He saw his mom sitting at the dining room table.

"Aason, its about time you got home." Rose told her son.

"Well it's Saturday and I usually stay this late." Aason said in an offended home.

"Sit down." Rose told him sternly.

"What did I do now?" Aason groaned.

Rose took a deep breath. "Ace, this summer I'm going to be going away…."

Aason stared at her, worried.

"I have a new summer job in a restaurant in all the way in Arizona. I'll be staying at a hotel there…and I can't afford to bring you kids with me. I'm working there to earn extra money for our bills and we also need money for food, clothing, we haven't been in so much need before."

"Soo….what are we going to do?" Aason said referring to him and his siblings.

"Well...I don't want you guys to say home alone all summer. So Grandma Lucy's inviting you to spend the summer with her in London and-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're spending the summer in LONDON?" Aason objected. He couldn't believe this. "Why can't I stay at a friend's house?"

"Grandma Lucy will take good care of you." Rose explained. "It'll be fun. In fact I wish I was going with you." She smiled.

But Aason refused to return it. "What about my friends? I was going to soccer camp this summer!" He s He said angrily.

"As if I could afford that Ace!" Rose said raising her voice.

"Well why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Ace! I only found this out a few days ago." Rose said. "I couldn't have told you yet."

"What do you think we're babies? That we can't handle it?" Aason said angrily.

"That's not what I said at all!" Rose said.

They had no idea that they were being eavesdropped when Asher popped out of the corner.

"Aason! Grow up, things can't go your way all the time!" Asher said as if Aason was stupid.

"And you're happy about this?" Aason said in disbelief.

"No! But its good for the rest of this family." Asher yelled.

"And I never said things always go my way!" Aason objected.

"Well you always act like it." Asher snapped.

Molly and Clare had now cut into the scene, by walking into the kitchen and immediately getting involved.

"BOYS! Stop!" Rose yelled. "This isn't going to help ANYONE at all!"

"You both are acting immature!" Clare felt like slapping them both.

Rose darted a look at Clare. "Don't you get involved."

Molly felt her tears rise in her eyes once again. She hated seeing her family fighting.

"If only Aslan were here, HE'D fix this mess!" Molly shouted.

Aason darted a look. "MOLLY SHUT UP ABOUT NARNIA! NOW IS NOT THE TIME. ITS NOT EVEN REAL! THERE JUST STUPID STORIES!" He yelled angrily.

"No they're not! Narnia's real! Grandma Lucy said so!" Molly objected.

"Just shut up Molly. Sometimes I wish you would just go away! You're just in the way." Aason yelled back.

Molly burst into tears and ran to her room.

"Now look what you've done." Clare said angrily and ran after Molly.

"Sometimes you kids are just out of control." Rose said her eyes looking completely at Aason and she turned and ran for Molly and Clare.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" Asher said. "This family's falling apart and half of its your fault."

Aason didn't know what to say…he was speechless. He felt tears coming but no way would he let Asher see him cry. That would be unbearable.

"You think SHES in the way? I think YOU'RE in the way. Without you this family would actually be at peace." Asher said. "We'd have a party if you went away."

Aason felt his cheeks grow red. He stared at the floor. His brother was HARSH. Then he realized…..

_They hate me. They all really do hate me. My whole family wants to get rid of me._

"Well….I never want to see your face AGAIN! So I'd be glad that I went away!" Aason shot back at him…feeling weaker and weaker.

He definitely lost this battle. Plus, that was the worst comeback he ever made. He wasn't even sure it made sense.

"Good. Right back atcha." Asher folded his arms and smirked at him.

"I hate you." Aason muttered loud enough for him to hear it.

He shoved past his brother and went to his room and slammed the door behind him for the world to hear.

**----------------------------**

"We're a broken family…aren't we?" Molly said sadly.

"No we're not…things will get better." Rose assured her.

"No they won't." Molly snuggled deep into her bed and closed her eyes.

Clare stroked her hair and she and Rose and walked out of the room.

Molly again couldn't sleep. She wished she could see Aslan again. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

**-----------------------**

Aason couldn't sleep. He'd been talking to Emily online and he told her EVERYTHING. He was shocked by her reply and upset. Telling his friends his the news wasn't going to be much easier. Midnight had never felt so late.

Plus, his whole family hated him. He cried and cried. His whole life was falling apart. He felt weak and scared and hated. Tears had never come this fast before.

He sobbed and sobbed.

"Ace?" Asher said softly. Aason sat up and quickly wiped his eyes and saw his brother standing in his doorway.

"W…what do you want?" Aason choked out.

"I heard you crying." Asher gently with a worried look on his face.

Aason didn't say anything. He took a deep breath, but he was so upset, more tears started rolling.

Asher closed the door behind him and sat next to him on his bed.

"Do you wanna talk?" Asher asked with a calm voice.

Aason shook his head. "I'm alright."

"No you're not." Asher said. "You're crying. Tell me what's wrong."

Aason sat there, looking down.

"I won't tell anyone." Asher promised. Asher's voice was so calm and patient. Aason hadn't felt this close to his brother in a while.

Aason took a deep breath. "I had a girlfriend, but she just broke up with me online, just because I wouldn't be around at all this summer. We even kissed tonight. PLEASE don't tell anyone about that."

"Ace, you can trust me." Asher said quietly.

Aason took a deep breath. "Thanks." He said softly.

"Girls do that bro." Asher said in an understanding tone. "But I know how you feel. Trust me." He gave a small smile.

Aason felt more tears run down his cheeks. He was crying again. "And even my family hates me." He sobbed out. "I'm such a baby."

"Ace, you're not a baby at all. And how could your own family ever hate you? We could never hate you." Asher said. Then he remembered…_I told him that that this family would be better off without him._

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." Aason cried out. "I miss dad. What if he's dead by now? He won't be here…."

Asher wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him close. He didn't speak, he just let his little brother cry. Asher ran his fingers through Aason's thick hair in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry Ace, I didn't mean to say those things to you." Asher told him, feeling sadness and guilt creep over him. "Dad will be fine."

Aason just stayed close to his brother, not ever letting go of him. After what seemed to be hours, Aason finally stopped crying and he took a deep breath. His face was red and blotchy. He felt tired and weak. Asher gently put a warm hand on his face, stroking his cheek, wiping all the stray tears.

"Are you okay?" Asher gently asked.

Aason nodded. "I'm fine."

"It'll be alright…I promise." Asher assured him.

"Okay…" Aason said.

"Get some sleep." Asher stood up and started to walk out.

"Asher?" Aason called back.

Asher halted and looked back.

"Thanks." Aason put on a small smile. Asher returned it and headed out of the room and shut the door. Even though they weren't going to leave just yet…but quite soon…they just knew…they all knew…that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**--------------**

**So…what'd you think? Was this chapter alright? Hope so! Can't wait to write more! Please review! Thank You! **


	3. The Map of Narnia

**Wow, chapter three already. This is so fun! I love writing these stories. I just got back from track practice and it's finally my downtime. (happy sigh) Well anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter Three: The Map of Narnia**

Aason woke up and felt the warm breeze fly through his window. His eyes were puffed up a little from crying last night. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

He slept until 10:30 that. Rose went to church and she'd figure she let her kids sleep in that morning.

He slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. The house was quiet, for once. He found Asher and Molly sitting and watching TV. Clare was scurrying away on her laptop.

He slipped in the kitchen, hoping he was unnoticed.

"Ace! You're up!" Clare said happily.

"Hey." He murmured groggily.

"I see you're not fully awake yet." Clare smiled.

"Not entirely." Aason told her annoyingly. He thrust his hands into the fridge and searched the place for something to eat. _We really need to go to the store._

Clare's smile faded. Her brother was always cranky a little bit in the morning and she found that cute, but today he just wasn't that cute….. Asher fixed his eyes on his brother.

"Ace you can have the rest of that Reese's Puffs if you want." He told him.

Aason looked back at his brother and he just nodded. _I would if we had any MILK._

"I'm going back to bed." Aason told them. And with that, he stomped back up the stairs and went into bed, ignoring his hunger.

Clare whipped around and turned to Asher.

"I'm so worried about him." Clare said flopping down on the couch. Molly was too fixed into the TV that she wasn't even paying attention.

"He'll be alright." Asher said, but deep down, he knew he wasn't really sure. He ran a hand through his curls. "He's just upset about what mom told him last night."

"I know, but it's just for the summer." Clare frowned. "There's got to be something else. He's been so upset lately. After that fight you guys had last night…I don't know how we'll ever get along. This is going to be a long summer."

Molly started to laugh. Clearly, something funny happened in the show she was watching.

"We're not fighting anymore." Asher told her. "He's fine."

"Oh." Clare's eyes grew wide with surprise. "How'd THAT happen?"

Asher just gave her a look with his eyes and Clare knew that he wasn't going to say anything anymore.

**--------------------**

Aason woke up with a start. It was one and he wasn't so hungry anymore. He slept for many hours that day. At five he actually got up and dressed. They were going out to dinner as a family that night.

"Yay we're going out to dinner!" Molly pranced around the house and it annoyed Aason so much that he just wanted to slap her.

"Molly, you can stop now." Aason said harshly.

Molly stopped and looked at the floor. _He still hates me. Actually, I don't think Aason has ever liked me. _She turned the opposite way and wanted to just stay away from him.

Aason went into his room and dug into his closet for his skateboard. _I think I should skate a little before we go_.

While he was digging he found an old and torn book on the floor. Curious he picked it up and opened it. A piece of paper fell out.

_What could this be?_ Aason unfolded the paper and it was a map. A map of Narnia. Even though the paper was aged and torn, it was still very readable.

"What are you looking at?"

Aason turned to see Molly looking at him with curiosity.

"A map." He mumbled. "Of Narnia."

"REALLY?" Molly's eager eyes grew wide. She rushed over to him and snatched the map out of his hands. She examined it carefully. "Where did this come from?"

"From this book." Aason explained. "It happened to be in my closet. "

"Great….Eastern….Ocean." Molly read slowly. "Wow. There's a place Wild Lands of the North!"

Aason looked at her. "That can't be the real map. It's probably fake."

Molly glared at him. "Its NOT fake. It can't be!" Her eyes narrowed to the book. "Look at that book. What is it?"

Aason rolled his eyes and picked up the book. "It's a journal. Do you expect me to go through someone else's journal? I thought you were a good kid Molly." He sneered.

Molly's knees shook and her eyes filled with tears. "I…I am a good person. I just thought…"

Aason didn't want to be once again responsible for seeing his sister cry. "Relax." He said softly. "I'm just kidding." He turned the pages through it. "Whose Professor Digory?"

Molly shrugged, then she remembered. "He was a great traveler and he was really smart. That's all I know."

Aason looked at her. "Molly…how much of this whole Narnia-thing do you know?"

"I know enough." She explained. "Grandma Lucy told mom the stories of Narnia and Mom tells them all to me. She remembers every part of it. She told some of them to you, Asher and Clare too.

Aason looked at her hard and long. His sister's dark eyes stared right back at him. That was when Aason understood, Molly would never tell a lie. She always did what she was taught. Clearly she was a really good little girl. But she was so hard to understand.

"Aslan was the king of Narnia right? A beautiful lion he was." Aason asked.

Molly nodded.

"Molly…did you really, truly see him that night?" Aason asked her.

"Yes, I did." Molly told him. "He was there, at the pond, right outside, watching me. He was so big."

Aason's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Where is he now?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know." Molly told him sadly. "He turned around and he just vanished."

"Were you scared?" Aason asked her.

"Not really. He seemed nice." Molly said. "He looked like a king, just like Grandma Lucy said."

Aason couldn't believe it. "You're not lying?"

Molly's jaw dropped open. "Why would I lie? Its bad to lie."

Aason's eyes grew wide. _Wow. She actually saw the great Lion. The king of Narnia. _

"Aason, Molly! Lets go!" Rose called from downstairs.

Molly grinned, excited to actually go. Aason couldn't help but smile back. He felt a warm sensation. But that only lasted for a second. He quickly combed his curls and went downstairs.

**----------------**

The restaurant was pretty big and it was a place with steak and burgers and everything else. It was called Trail Mix. Yes it was a crazy name for a restaurant but the food was just fabulous. She was glad she could actually take her family out, she never got to do that as often since her husband had left for war.

"Before you leave for the airport I want all of you to clean your rooms and pack what you need ONLY."

"What do we need?" Aason asked. "Pillows?"

"Nope. No pillows. Just all your clothes and your tooth brushes. Grandma Lucy has everything else."

"We're going to be rich for the summer!" Molly said eagerly.

"Well sort of…" Asher smiled at his sister. "Wait…. When are coming back?"

"Hopefully before school starts." Rose winced.

Clare's jaw dropped open. "Um, I hope so."

"Relax, we will." Asher told her, even though he wasn't really sure himself.

Clare sighed and looked down at her plate, she was already getting full.

"What could we find to do at her house?" Aason protested.

"In London?" Rose said. "I'm sure there's way too many things in London. You guys will have a great summer."

"I won't be able to understand any of them because they talking FRENCH." Aason said slamming his fork down.

"That's France Ace." Clare said twirling her blonde hair with her finger.

Molly was the only one who finished every mouthful and she even had ice cream after.

She fell asleep in the car, even though it was only a 20 minute drive back home. Asher carried her inside that night and laid her in her bed.

"Asher?" She whispered tiredly. "Would you ever want to go to Narnia?"

"Yeah, I do…but we'll never go there…" Asher said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Do you know how long its been? Grandma Lucy went through that wardrobe when she was your age…during World War 2. That was a long time ago. That wardrobe…the house…its all gone. Plus Grandma Lucy moved….so its far out of our reach. Narnia's gone."

Molly sighed. "Oh."

Asher stroked her hair lovingly. "Sorry I said that. Maybe its not gone…"

Molly looked at him with her sad eyes. "No…what you said was true…"

Asher felt bad. "Molly…."

"Asher! Would you come here please?" Rose called from downstairs.

"Yeah I'll be right there!" Asher looked down at his sister again. But she was sleeping once again.

He quietly shut the door and left his room.

**---------------**

Weeks have past and the day that they would leave came nearer and nearer. People were getting ready for the end of the school year and all the students of course were very excited. All the poor teachers were under the stress of grading.

The last day of school was finally there. Everyone was excited…except Asher, Clare and Aason. Molly couldn't wait to go to London.

But it was rather disappointing when they couldn't hang out with their friends, go to camps…miss summer sports.

Aason also knew they were going to leave on his 13th birthday, which was coming up soon.

When he told his friends, they weren't very happy. He figured they wouldn't be. But he knew that they would have a great summer without him anyway, while he was stuck all the way in London, with his sisters and brother.

Aason thought that his life was ending. But was it? No…it definitely wasn't. His journey was just beginning…..

**--------------**

**So how'd I do? Was this chapter good enough? I hope so. I'm going to write more again next week. It won't be long I promise. Thanks for reading! **

**Oh yeah, special thanks to Letrti (sorry if its wrong) my reviewer! Thanks for saying that it's good…I try. Haha. Thanks again**


	4. On their Way

**A/N: Thank you so much for those reviews! I love it! I'm sorry this chapter is going to be kind of short but I will update the next one as soon as I can! This chapter basically explains again why they're leaving and what they're about to face…and…well you're just going to have to read! Again this is in Aason's point of view. The other siblings aren't in this chapter as much as they should be….but don't worry they are a huge part of the story and the POV changes in later chapters. Well anyway, on with the story.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Four: On their Way**

Today was Aason's birthday. He was finally 13. But it didn't feel like his birthday.

He had slept till 9 that morning. He had gotten a full 12 hours of sleep and he was still tired.

_No one remembered that its my birthday anyway_. Aason thought sadly. _I wish dad was here. He always remembered. _

It was a bright and sunny morning. It was already warm out. He figured he'd spend the whole day packing and not leaving his room…for he wasn't going to see it again for a while.

After a moment, Rose had poked her head into his room. "Morning Ace."

She said smiling. "Happy birthday."

Aason smiled back. _She actually remembered! _ "Thanks mom."

She walked into his room and sat down on his bed and Aason sat beside her. She handed him two neatly wrapped gifts. "I thought that you might like these."

He opened one of them and pulled out a really nice black skateboard. His eyes grew wide with surprise. "Mom, how'd you…"

"I got paid last week." She sighed. "Open the other two."

Aason ripped open the paper and pulled out two beanie hats. One was black with blue and red flames on it. The other was dark green with white and black spirals. _Wow, I really, really like these. I never would've thought that she'd get me these._

"Thank you so much mom." Aason gave his mother a hug.

"You're welcome honey." Rose said to him. She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry we have to leave on your birthday."

Aason looked at the ground and just shook his head as if to say "don't worry about it."

"So let me get this straight, we've been having financial problems and you're going on a business trip?"

"Well…something like that." Rose said. "I'm going to work in New York for the summer."

"What are you going to be doing there?" Aason asked.

"Well, I'm going to be working two jobs. One will be at night, working at a popular restaurant, the other, I will be working during the day, babysitting for a rather rich woman for her seven children."

"Seven?"

"I know that's a lot. I've applied for them and after a while the job was finally mine." Rose explained.

"What's wrong with the job you have now? For that lady you work for?"

"She's sadly moving away. So I'm also going to have to find ANOTHER job for when summer is over as well." Rose sighed stressfully. "Plus we have many bills to pay and if we don't pay them, we won't have electricity, heat, and many other things that we live on."

Aason now finally began to understand.

"Without those things, life would be absolutely miserable." Rose went on. "Life is a lot harder without you're dad." She looked at her son with sadness in her eyes.

"Where are you going to stay in New York?" Aason asked quietly.

"At a small apartment." Rose told him.

"But you're only staying for the summer." Aason said.

Rose shrugged. "Don't worry about me, I just want you guys to be safe and happy."

"Why can't we just come with you and-"

"I couldn't let you guys come with me, Ace. It'd be so miserable for all of you. The room is so small too. We'd all be so crammed. I've also saved the money for your plane tickets and Grandma Lucy Pevensie has offered to help out in the paying as well."

"I understand now mom." Aason turned his back on her and headed toward the drawer to dig out his shorts and t-shirts.

"You'll have the time of your life I promise." Rose told him quietly. "I'll be writing and keeping in touch with you everyday."

Aason whipped around to face her again. "How'd you happen to get Grandma Lucy to-"

"She offered." Rose told her. "My mother will treat you like royalty. She loves you all."

"But we haven't seen her in so long." Aason said.

The phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it. In the meantime, pack up everything you need. Just your clothes and toothbrushes, Grandma Lucy has everything else provided." Rose said getting up. "Clean your room as well." She added and she was gone.

**-----------------------**

Aason had packed EVERYTHING that day. He had been getting phone calls and emails from his friends telling him happy birthday and how much they would miss him over the summer.

After he cleaned his room and finished packing, he also had been sleeping on and off in his bed. He hadn't seen or heard from his siblings since last night. He didn't care really. He just wanted to spend time in his room, since it was his last few hours in it.

_Come on Ace! It's not the end of the world. Its just for one summer_. But that didn't lighten his mood.

Later on, around five they had cake and ice cream for him after dinner. Asher and Clare lit the candles and Molly always loved to help blow them out. _She probably will still do that when she's 80._

They were leaving at 9pm that night. The plane would leave at 11. Rose had been telling them that over and over again all night and they all got the clue the first time. She had been asking them constantly if they were all ready and packed.

_She's just nervous._ Aason thought. _ If dad were here, it'd be easier for her to calm down. I don't even think dad knows it's my birthday today._

**------------------**

Aason slept once again. It was 8:45 when he woke up. Asher was standing at his bed.

"Ace wake up we're leaving in 15 minutes." Asher was shaking him.

"Okay, okay stop!" Aason snapped and groggily sat up.

Asher rolled his eyes and went out of his room.

The night was getting cooler and Aason shivered. He slowly got out of bed and put on his navy blue hoodie sweatshirt and he changed from shorts to jeans.

He pulled the green beanie over his floppy dark curls. He took his huge heavy suitcase and struggled downstairs. He went out to the car and threw it in.

"Do you all have everything? Your rooms clean?" Rose asked frantically.

Everyone nodded and said yes.

"Okay good, get in the car." Rose said.

Asher sat in the front. While the other three sat in the back with Molly squished in the middle.

"Mom, when are you leaving?" Clare asked.

"The day after tomorrow."

"How long will it take to get to London?" Molly asked.

"Not too long I don't think." Rose said. She actually really didn't know.

It was a half an hour drive. They got to the Airline Airports at 9:30pm. There were people everywhere and it was really easy to get lost. They were going to aboard Flight 12 and it was such a rush to get there.

After everything was said and done (the tickets were handed in, their suitcases were taken care of), Rose took one last look at her children.

"You're not going to go on with us?" Molly asked with tears in her eyes.

"Molly, you'll have fun." Rose said and kneeled to her level. She reached up and brushed a tear that was running down her cheek. "Be a brave girl. If daddy saw you brave, he'd be so proud."

Molly managed to smile as her mother kissed her cheek.

Rose now went to Clare and embraced her with a hug. "Be strong Clare. Its just for one summer."

"But how will we hear from you? We're all going to be split up." Clare said sadly.

"I'll write as much as I can. Everything's going to be alright." Rose assured her.

She then turned to Aason, who looked angry and scared at the same time. "Aason, please behave, don't let this be so hard for you. Smile. You should be happy and excited."

Aason only shook his head and stared at the ground.

Rose ruffled his hair. "Happy Birthday kiddo." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

She then turned to her oldest son. "Asher, take care of your brother and sisters. They're in your hands now. Keep them safe." She brushed his curls out of his face and revealed his dark, eyes and kissed him on his cheek once more.

_As if he needs to take care of me. _Aason thought annoyed.

"I'll keep in touch…it's going to be alright." Rose told them once more.

An attractive woman with brown hair pulled back into a low bun, came up to them. Her name tag said ALICIA. It also said flight attendant. She flashed a friendly smile at Rose.

"Are these children boarding flight 12?" She asked.

"Yes they are." Rose said.

"I will take care of them and get them seated. You have nothing to worry about." Alicia told them. "This way."

"Thank you so much." Rose watched as her kids disappear inside the plane along with a bunch of other people that were going in and out (mostly in, lol.)

Molly nervously grabbed Clare's hand. "I'm scared."

Clare then remembered that she hadn't been on a plane before and that she's also been hearing about all those plane crashes since 9/11. They sat near the windows. Asher and Aason sat across from them.

"You're all right Molly." Clare assured her soothingly.

And at that moment…their journey began.

**---------------**

**Sorry that was a bad ending! I'm working on it. Well that was chapter four. Sorry it was pretty boring but I'll make sure it gets more exciting I promise. They're finally on their way to London to Grandma Lucy Penvensie's!**

**Well please review, I would love to hear your comments, questions, thoughts, whatever. Just nothing mean please. I'm trying as hard as I can! I'll update again this weekend.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
